


was für ein guter junge (Art)

by reichtrash



Category: Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: A young Heinrich Himmler finds himself in a strange predicament.
Kudos: 1





	was für ein guter junge (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom).

[View outside AO3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718592560578166915/801931609234210836/was_fur_ein_guter_junge.png)


End file.
